


Peter Burke; Babysitter Extraordinaire

by Bam4Me



Series: The Littlest Con [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Ageplay, Big!Mozzie, Gen, Gonna write one for El too, Little!Neal, Mozzie has to go out of town, Non-Sexual Age Play, and Peter is babysitting, gonna be a fic entirely about Peter babysitting Neal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different fics set in the same verse where Peter has (or chooses) to babysit little!Neal. (As is, each chapter is a different time, but still the same verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Burke; Babysitter Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> sitcomparanoia.tumblr.com

So, there were a lot of times when Neal loved hanging out with Peter. He loved being over when Peter was feeling in an extra good mood, because those times he cooked, or brought home sweets, and he always fed Neal, which was awesome. He loved being with him when there was a big game on, because he pretended that he hadn’t known about it, and complains the whole time while Peter pretends not to be amused with him. Hell, he even loved coming over when him and El just want him over for dinner, because they always talked to him like parents to their bratty teenage son, and it gave him a warm tingly feeling inside, even when they scolded him.

 

But right now? Right now, he was looking for the quickest way out of the Burke house without Mozzie or Peter catching him and putting him in the time out corner.

 

He’s already been in the time out corner once at his own apartment today, and he really didn’t want to be again.

 

Neal shifted from his left foot to his right a little, inching closer to the route that would lead him closer to the back door. Peter and Mozzie had the front door fairly guarded right now while Mozzie was talking to Peter about boring adult things. Like, bedtimes, and naptimes. Neal didn’t need sleep. Sleep was for the weak.

 

“Stop right there, Neal.”

 

Neal looked up, biting his lip, “I’m not doing anything, Mozzie.”

 

Mozzie raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes, that is why you’ve moved over a foot in less than five minutes.”

 

Neal scowled a little, “I’m not seeing why I need a babysitter right now, Moz _zie_.”

 

Mozzie crossed his arms, “Yes, of course you don’t see it, because you are a perfectly functioning adult right now, right?”

 

Neal smiled a little, “Why yes, I am!”

 

Peter let out a little snort, “He’s cute.”

 

“I know, too damn cute. Don’t let his puppy eyes fool you, he’s pure evil under there.”

 

Neal frowned, “I still need babysitter? Why can’t Mozzie do it?”

 

Mozzie smiled at Neal, “Mozzie is going out of state, sweet boy. Mozzie can’t watch his little right now.”

 

Neal’s eyes teared up. He kept forgetting about that. “B-but, Mozzie is all Neal needs, and Neal needs Mozzie. You can’t go!”

 

Peter looked between the two of them before turning to the distressed little, “Neal, I know you don’t want to be without your Mozzie, but you’ll be with me for the weekend. We’ll have lots of fun.”

 

Neal made a frustrated noise, stomping over to the couch and curling up in a little ball in one corner. “Not the same.”

 

Mozzie sighed and shoved the list he had made back into Peter’s hands. “I know El won’t be here this weekend, so if anything happens, I’m going to skin you alive, but just make sure he’s at least not doing illegal things without me.”

 

Peter gave Mozzie a surprised look, “That’s… the most mature thing I’ve ever hear you say?”

 

“I know, it felt wrong coming out. But, unfortunately, I take taking care of him very seriously.”

 

When Mozzie stopped at the couch to kneel next to Neal and say goodbye, Neal was giving him wide pathetic eyes. “Not going, Mozzie.”

 

“I have to.”

 

“No you don’t. Just stay here with your Neal, please?”

 

Peter looked between the two of them before sighing, “You might want to head out now, before he tries to con you otherwise.”

 

Mozzie nodded and dumped the second duffle bag he had been holding onto the couch before crossing to where Neal still looked like he was trying to find a fast way out of the apartment. He tugged on Neal’s shirt to get him to lower his head and reached up to press a kiss to Neal’s forehead. “I love you, but if you try and run while Peter is watching you, Peter will give you an early bedtime and time out. Or worse, he might withhold ice cream rights.”

 

Neal gave Peter a horrified look. Not his _ice cream_. That heartless bastard.

 

Neal narrowed his eyes at Peter, giving Mozzie just enough of a distraction to slip out the back door while Neal wasn’t looking. Peter looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

***

 

Neal had spent the first hour of being babysat on the couch, with Satchmo (who was _not_ supposed to be on the couch, but Neal let him get away with everything, and then Neal got away with things because he had those big puppy eyes) and pouting at Peter. Peter had already tried to get him to watch cartoons, or draw, but the most the little would do was tiredly nuzzle into the dog’s belly and glare at him. It was only eight in the morning.

 

This was going to be a long weekend.

 

To be honest, he wouldn’t put it past Mozzie to wake the little up a lot earlier than he needed be just to make him cranky.

 

This is exactly the kind of thing Mozzie would do.

 

He would put the little to bed, but he’d already agreed with Mozzie not to let him nap until noon, so he had four hours of entertaining to do before Neal would get his nap.

 

Peter sat on the floor in front of Neal on the couch. “Hey, buddy. You tired?”

 

Neal lifted his head from Satchmo’s fur and nodded at Peter. “Mozzie woke me.”

 

“He had to get you over here so we could have fun together.”

 

Neal sighed and nuzzled into the worried dog again. Satchmo seemed split between trying to cheer Neal up, and looking at Peter worriedly. Neal wasn’t normally so still.

 

Satchmo might take a little while to adjust to Neal’s little side.

 

“Don’t wanna have fun. Tired, and want my Mozzie.”

 

Peter sighed and reached out to card his fingers through Neal’s hair like Mozzie and El usually did. “I know. It’s not so great right now, is it?” Neal shook his head. “But, what if we take Satchmo for a walk? We can get some breakfast at a nice café, and then you two can play in the park?”

 

Neal thought that over for a moment before sighing and pushing himself up on the couch.

 

Ew. Exercise.

 

***

 

You know, Peter had actually doubted how much of a mess, one little could make, in under an hour.

 

His living room looked like that time Satchmo get into some mud in the backyard and decided to shake there. Fuck, El was gonna kill him.

 

But, at least Neal was clean again. That had been one bath time experience that Peter didn’t want to repeat.

 

He peaked into the guest room to find Neal, passed out on the bed with a paci in his mouth, curls still damp and a stuffed puppy in his arms. Thank god.

 

He looked like a little angel.

 

Peter knew otherwise now, though.

 

***

 

You know that feeling of satisfaction when you hand a cranky baby back to their original parents at the end of the day after babysitting (and usually intensified when you’ve had to watch them for a whole weekend,)?

 

Well, Peter didn’t feel that right now. Actually, he felt a bit like letting go of something important.

 

He should offer to babysit more often.

**Author's Note:**

> sitcomparanoia.tumblr.com


End file.
